


Close Encounters

by Ryuutchi



Category: Ancient Aliens
Genre: Alien Sex, I'm Not Ashamed, Other, Oviposition Mention, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuutchi/pseuds/Ryuutchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wouldn't happen to Erich von Däniken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Encounters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chianine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chianine/gifts).



> Many thanks to Zeb for the beta and providing the ending. Also to Harley and the other people who encouraged me. You're all champs.

“David, isn’t this amazing?” Giorgio exclaimed with his usual enthusiasm. He waved his hands dramatically to gesture.

It wasn’t terribly surprising to David Childress that his friend-cum-coworker would be so fascinated by a giant, glistening extraterrestrial cock. It was, indeed, quite extraordinary, David had to agree, albeit slightly smaller than the last one he’d been fucked by. Its mucosal membrane had an odd sheen to it, and David tilted his head to get a better look. Unfortunately, the extraterrestrial took that moment to grab hold of Giorgio’s fabulously wild hair and pull his mouth down. 

Giorgio’s stream of excited theories cut off in a startled “Mmph”, and a whimper low in his throat. The alien’s anatomy wasn’t too dissimilar from a human’s-- it had four hands, an elongated head, pearlescent skin, and a triple-headed penis, but it was bipedal, and its hips rocked with the motion of fucking Giorgio’s mouth. All in all, a typical extraterrestrial, not unlike the last three David had had sexual intercourse with. Not that he hadn’t met other types-- the lizards, for instance, had sexual apparatus that were much closer to hemepenes, and weren’t nearly as compatible with a human’s sexual needs. At least not David’s. He shivered, allowing himself to relish the memory of the pulsating, colorful nodules that had served as the genetic material collector from the more formless, manta-like creature he had discovered in his research into Atlanteans.

Giorgio, on the other hand, was stretching his mouth wide to tongue the oddly glowing egg sack that wrapped around the extraterrestrial’s cock like a large ring and he might have been able to take one or both of those hemepenes in his mouth. David could feel his own dick stirring as he watched Giorgio settle into a rhythm of sucking. David had never failed to be impressed with Giorgio’s capacity for attending to the needs of beings whose organs were of more considerable girth.

A second of the four-armed aliens-- the one with whom he had exchanged pleasantries after their unceremonious abduction from a helicopter above the Nazca Lines (always a majestic sight, even when you seen it a dozen times)-- stepped through a permeable membrane in a wall. It was hard to get a good look at its features, aside from the naked body’s general similarities to the other. The walls radiated a pale oil-slick rainbow light that shifted in color, but not in intensity, with the bubbling squelches that emanated from somewhere beyond the round, pulsating room they were in. The wet sounds mingled with Giorgio’s gasps and slurps, and David’s cheeks warmed when he realized the large eyes of the second extraterrestrial were trained on his dick. It pressed uncomfortably in his trousers and with shaking hands, he unfastened his pants to push aside his underwear and expose himself to the alien.

Silently, the alien stepped closer to him, reaching down to firmly grasp his dick. It twitched at the sensation, so unlike a human hand. The alien’s spiderlike fingers had an extra joint, and the greyish, cloudy skin was cool and slightly sticky. The fingers flexed around him stroking, and he groaned, never quite able to suppress the enjoyment he got from that pulsing squeeze. The alien, clearly pleased at his reaction, did it again, and David felt his knees weaken. The long hands were wrapped all the way around his own fat dick, making a multi-jointed tunnel that one of the alien’s hand on his ass encouraged him to thrust into.

Nearby, Giorgio’s loud slurps turned into a moan, and then a protest, and David felt himself suddenly bereft of that lovely hand. He glanced up-- the extraterrestrials looked, dare he think it-- amused. He risked a look over at his friend and caught Giorgio being pulled to his feet by long fingers in his hair, and pushed over toward one side of the room. 

Something slim pushed into David’s ass and he gasped. The alien used the moment of distraction to spin him around, and slid a second finger in. How many fingers did these extraterrestials have, exactly? David wondered inanely, and then groaned as the two fingers shoved forward and he found himself being guided over toward Giorgio by use of the slick digits in his ass.

There was a table on that side of the room that he hadn’t noticed. It was the same color and emanated the same harsh glow as the walls of the room, disguising it until both he and Giorgio were nearly bent over it.

“This really is momentous,” Giorgio said after a mmoment’s silence. “Just think! We could be the first people in years to be having sexual congress with extraterrestrials!” David briefly felt guilty for having kept _those_ details of his previous encounters from his friend.

Giorgio’s lips were red and swollen from the activity he’d recently be engaged in, the very important diplomatic activity of pleasuring extraterrestrial sex-organs, and the sloppy wet sounds still coming from somewhere beyond the wall made David imagine Giorgio’s mouth stretched over the triple-headed, bulbous phallus again. He buried his face in his arms. 

“David?” Giorgio said, hesitantly. He reached over and touched David’s shoulder, clearly unsure of whether or not to comfort him.

The point was moot when the extraterrestrials, finished with whatever silent (perhaps telepathic?) conference they were having with each other, turned back to their guests. David felt a third finger slide inside him and gasped, added his own grunts in counterpoint to the room’s wet sounds. Beside him Giorgio suddenly grabbed the edge of the surface, his fingers pressing indents into the yielding skin. He cried out too, and David knew that the flexible fingers were invading him too. From the hot color on his friend’s face, it was his first time with anyone, much less an extraterrestrial.

Flexing the fingers inside him, the alien reminded David to focus on himself, and he groaned, hips twitching back and forth. His grunts, mixed with Giorgio’s attempts to speak and the splashes from beyond the walls into some sexual chorus. The alien added a fourth, and then a fifth finger, spreading him so wide, he could hardly think about anything but how good his ass felt, although some small part of his was trying to remember if this particular race had five fingers or sex. Six. Six fingers. The last one slid into his ass and he sobbed sharply, trying to rub his cock against the surface in front of him, but it was a narrow top, with nothing below his waist to rub on. He could feel Giorgio shoving back with zeal, rocking the flexible membrane they were both on as he tried to rub his dick against something or fuck himself harder, David couldn’t be sure.

The extraterrestrial found and rubbed his prostate, sending a flash of color and light through his body. His knees gave out, and he leaned against the flat top with a harsh sob as it took the opportunity to do that again and again. Just when he was sure he was going to pass out, he was suddenly empty, and he sagged, nearly sliding to the floor. 

“Are you alright?” Giorgio leaned over as best he could, although his breath was coming in short pants and he seemed to be clinging upright as best he could. 

“I’m fine,” David said, finding the strength to free a hand and wave Giorgio’s concerns away. “It’s just a little,” he paused, “intense.” 

Giorgio nodded his agreement vigorously and turned to the alien behind him. “This is truly fascinating! What else can you do with that--ah!” The extraterrestrial, with what David could have sworn was a smile, pushed Giorgio back down and pushed his sturdily erect dick in with one swift, wet motion. After that, it seemed as though his younger friend didn’t have much of the capability to speak coherently. The only things David could decipher were “more” and “ah, please!” It seemed as though the alien dick was pushing all the way in, and Giorgio eagerly was enjoying the entirity of it. Absently, David wondered if he would be able to see the glow of the extraterrestrial’s eggsack from inside Giorgio’s ass. The thought made his dick jump.

Taking that as permission, his own partner grasped his dick again and started stroking before pushing inside. Although he was enjoying himself, David wriggled his hips, trying to get the alien to go a bit slower. He needed time to adjust!. But it was so bit, and the triple heads brushed against that spot--! It was like a masage, the pressure waning but never really stopping. He suckked in a shaky breath, and then let out a groan as the egg sack pressed in slowly, carefully, and with a small juicy sound was inside of him. He rocked back on it, feeling the full sensation and wondering if this time the extraterrestrials were going to push one of their small oval eggs inside of him.

The two hands holding his hips set a rhythm he couldn’t control and the sticky-wet hands around his dick jerked him off hard, pleasure mixing with a rough edge of pain as the extraterrestrial did everything just slightly more rough than he would have liked. Regardless, his moans mingled with Giorgio’s pleas and wet sounds of the room, and the sensations threatened to drive him mad.

One hand squeezed the head of his cock, pressing hard against the tip and he couldn’t handle anymore, coming harder than he had in a while. He squeezed his eyes shut, nails digging into the surface in front of him as he rode out the wave of pleasure.

Once it had subsided, David slumped and his alien partner pulled out, picking him up in surprisingly strong hands and settling him onto the table where he had a decent view of Giorgio’s orgasm. His friend’s eyes closed, his hips jerking once, then twice as he came all over the alien’s hand. The extraterrestrial waited a moment and then pulled out with a surprisingly loud pop. David couldn’t be sure, but its egg sack looked like it was glowing a slightly different color than before.

* * *

The pilot and camera crew seemed none the wiser for their journey, and Giorgio seemed to have no problem picking up his monologue about the Nazca Lines and electromagnetic pulses from where he’d left off, but David lay back against his seat, exhausted.

When he’d finished his sound bites, Giorgio leaned over him with a concerned expression. “You’re alright after that, aren’t you? It was such an extraordinary moment for ancient astronaut theorists. I think we could really make a go of this good-will ambassador thing!”

David groaned and threw a hand over his face. “It was quite fascinating, but I think I’m a little too old for it. I should leave this sort of extraterrestrial ambassadorship to young people like you,” he said.

“Nonsense,” Giorgio insisted, running a hand through his shock of luxurious, dark hair. “David, I want to have this experience together. I want to share it with you -- though I’ll call Jason Martell about it, if you’re really not up to it.”

“Oh,” David sighed, “Parts of me are up for it.” He thought again of pleasure nodules, of having watched Giorgio push himself to accomodate a massive alien phallus, and of the indescribable sensations those many-jointed fingers had given him. “Martell will be missing out.”


End file.
